memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Tomalak
Tomalak was a male Romulan who lived in the 24th century. Biography Main timeline He held the rank of Commander within the Romulan Star Navy in 2366 and commanded a D'deridex class warbird which violated the Romulan Neutral Zone which attempted to rescue the Romulan scout vessel Pi that had crashed on Galordon Core. His mission was impeded by the USS Enterprise under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard of Starfleet. To Picard, Tomalak claimed that the Pi suffered from "navigational failure" which resulted in it entering Federation space. A single pilot was recovered by the Enterprise from the crash but was seriously engineered and being treated in the Enterprise's sick bay. Commander Tomalak also denied an allegation that a second Romulan officer was present on the planet. After the death of Patahk, he was about to fire on the Enterprise until he was convinced by the second pilot, Bochra who was returned to the Romulan Star Empire after which Tomalak returned to Romulan space. ( ) Later in the same year, he was involved in a complex deception that involved Admiral Alidar Jarok who defected to the Starfleet and claimed that the Star Empire was building its military on Nelvana III with the intention of invading Federation space. When the USS Enterprise came to the system to investigate Jarok's claim, Tomalak sprung his trap with two warbirds waiting for Starfleet's flagship. He intended to take it as a prize to Romulus where all useful information would be taken from it after which its broken hull would be use to inspire the Romulan military. However, before he could claim the USS Enterprise crew as prisoners of war, his fleet was surrounded by three vessels from the Klingon Defense Force and forced him to withdraw his ships. ( ) In 2373, he was involved in a mission with his son Narak and working with a splinter group of the Maquis. Narak murdered the entire cell of the Maquis he was working with and captured Jake Sisko which led to a joint task force of Starfleet under Captain Benjamin Sisko and Maquis leader Cal Hudson uniting against the Romulans. As a result of these actions, Tomalak informed his son that his actions had endangered the mission and dishonored their name. ( ) During the Genesis Wave Incident in 2376, he was part of a task force dispatched by the Romulan Empire to aid the Federation in the time of crisis. Taking a fleet of vessels, he was accompanied by a rising star within the Romulan Imperial Fleet, Commander Jagron Meeting with Picard once again, he introduced Jagron to his Starfleet nemesis during a meeting near the Bolian colony of Myrmidon. ( ) A year later during the Watraii Crisis, Tomalak took several warbirds under his command and went outside Vulcan space in order to intercept the USS Alliance. This was because he wished to retrieve an artifact that had been stolen by the Watraii but was retrieved by Captain Saavik's crew. Blocking the Starfleet ships path to the planet Vulcan, he sought to challenge them over the artifact and discovered that the "traitor" Ruanek was amongst the crew. However, Ruanek delayed Tomalak by envoking the Right of Statement. ( ) By 2380 after the death of the Imperial Romulan Senate and the mad Shinzon of Remus, Tomalak had attained the position of Proconsul and supported newly risen Praetor Tal'Aura. He along with Tal'Aura were one of the many factions on Romulus who sought to take control of the Empire. ( ) In the same year, he was responsible for defending Romulus from Commander Donatra who was opposed to Tal'Aura leadership. ( ) Later in 2383 on Stardate 60900.31, Tomalak was a fleet commander in an assault on the planet Xanitla which was a world belonging to the Imperial Romulan State under the rule of Empress Donatra. However, he was defeated in the battle and to add insult to injury, Admiral Taris defected to the Imperial Romulan State taking her fleet with her. As a result of these, he was removed as Proconsul a year later and his position was replaced by Sela who served Tal'Aura as her enforcer as well as her fleet commander. As a reward for his decades of service to the Romulan Star Empire, Tal'Aura allows Tomalak to "retire" to his rural estates on Romulus. ( ) Alternate realities In 2367, an illusionary version of Tomalak was projected by the alien Barash on Alpha Onias III in an attempt to make Commander William T. Riker believe that he was in a coma and revived in the future. In this fantasy reality, he was the Romulan ambassador who was participating in talks for a Romulan-Federation alliance. However, when Riker found some discrepancies in the illusion, Barash projected a second one where Tomalak was a commanding officer of a secret base on that planet and wanted the location of Outpost 23 from Riker until Riker discovered the truth of the fake setting. ( ) In a possible future caused by Q, Tomalak commanded the in 2370 when approximately thirty warbirds were ployed on the Romulan Neutral Zone in response to a temporal anomaly in the Devron system which was erupting anti-time. He once again met his arch nemesis Jean-Luc Picard when Starfleet deployed a similar number of ships on their size of the Romulan Neutral Zone. After negotiating with Picard, he agreed to allow the USS Enterprise to enter the Zone and travel to the Devron system in order to deal with the crisis. ( ) Appearances *''Vulcan's Heart'' *"The Enemy" *"The Defector" *''Valued Intelligence'' *''The Badlands, Book Two *The Genesis Wave, Book 1 *''The Genesis Wave, Book 2 *''Death in Winter'' *''Taking Wing'' External link * Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel